


Owls Can't Make Chocolate

by a_very_smol_frog



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Bokuto is a good boyfriend, Chocolate, Cute, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Owls Shouldn't Bake, Valentine's Day, dumb boys, i love them
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-30
Updated: 2020-03-30
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:08:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23402011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a_very_smol_frog/pseuds/a_very_smol_frog
Summary: Bokuto tries to make Akaashi chocolates for Valentine's Day.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou
Comments: 3
Kudos: 75





	Owls Can't Make Chocolate

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a super quick and cute fic to fulfill my craving for fluff. If you guys like this then I can make another one about their entire Valentine's Day date. 
> 
> I hope you all enjoy reading about the best boi being an amazing boyfriend.

Bokuto loved a lot of things. He loved volleyball, his friends, owls, barbecue, but above all else he loved Akaashi Keiji. Just thinking about his beautiful face and soothing voice gave Bokuto heart palpitations. If he had to make a list of all the things he loved about Akaashi it would be long enough to reach the moon.

He had finally worked up the nerve to confess at the end of 3rd year and when the setter reciprocated his feelings, Bokuto (literally) shouted from the rooftop with joy. Being away for college was hard but they made it work. Late night phone calls and dinner dates over Skype helped ease the ache, but this weekend they were finally going to close the distance and be together. This weekend was their first Valentine’s Day as a couple and Bokuto was determined to make it  _ perfect. _

He had been planning it out for weeks. Akaashi was going to take the train and come stay with him for the weekend. Bokuto was going to pick him up from the station and they were going to go out for dinner at Akaashi’s favorite restaurant (Bokuto had reserved a table a month ago in preparation). Then they were going to come home where he would give Akaashi the giant stuffed owl he saw in the store and just  _ had _ to buy and the homemade chocolates Bokuto had baked. After that they were going to spend the whole night cuddling and watching movies, and Bokuto would get to fall asleep with Akaashi in his arms and everything would be right in the world again. 

That was the plan anyway, but right now Bokuto stood in his tiny kitchen fanning smoke out the window and a bowl of chocolate that looked more like coal was sitting on the counter. It was 11pm and Akaashi was supposed to be there  _ tomorrow _ , but after 4 failed attempts Bokuto still couldn’t get the recipe right. 

Kuroo sat at the tiny kitchen table offering words of encouragement (Or he was making fun of him. Bokuto had never been great with sarcasm) but made no efforts to help. After burning another chocolate bar Kuroo eyed the growing pile of dishes in the sink wearily.

“Maybe you should just go buy some chocolates Bo. Akaashi won’t care either way.”

“No! This weekend has to be perfect! All the magazines say that its more romantic when you make the chocolates and Akaashi deserves the best, so I _have_ to make them. Aren’t you going to make Kenma some?” 

“Nah he doesn’t really like chocolate. I’m going to take him to a cat cafe and buy him some apple pie.” Bokuto huffed in annoyance and turned to open another chocolate bar when he froze at the counter. 

“What if Akaashi doesn’t like chocolate?” Had he ever seen Akaashi eat chocolate before? He was always nagging Bokuto about eating his vegetables and drinking more water, what if he didn’t like sweets? What if Bokuto should have gotten him something else? 

“I’m sure he likes chocolate Bo. Everyone on earth likes chocolate at least a little bit. If someone says they hate chocolate then they are obviously a lizard person or a robot.” Bokuto wasn’t listening, he was too consumed by his downward spiral of internal panic to pay attention.

“What kind of person doesn’t know if their boyfriend likes chocolate?! What if he hates it? What if I ruin our first Valentine's Day? WHAT IF HE’S ALLERGIC? I COULD KILL HIM!” The image of Akaashi blue in the face gasping for air flashed through his mind and Bokuto felt dizzy. 

Kuroo placed 2 firm hands on his shoulders and cut through his hysteria. 

“Bo, Akaashi isn’t allergic to chocolate. You aren’t going to kill him. He got you chocolate cupcakes for your birthday, remember? He ate one at the party and he didn’t combust. Now put that bowl in the sink and show me the goddamn recipe. We’re going to make chocolate so good that Akaashi creams his pants.” Bokuto’s eyes lit up at the mention of help but then sharpened at the crude comment. 

“Hey no one is allowed to think about Akaashi creaming in his pants but me!” Kuroo just gave an exasperated chuckle and rolled his eyes.

It was well past 1am when they finished the chocolates. They were lopsided and looked nothing like the picture on the recipe, but he had fulfilled his quest to make homemade chocolates none the less. Bokuto painstakingly arranged them in the little pink heart box he had bought, making sure none of them got squished against the sides. 

Bokuto ate one of the rejects to make sure that they are in fact edible so he didn’t realize his fear of killing Akaashi on their first Valentine’s Day, and he moaned as the rich dessert hits his tongue. They were so going to make Akaashi cream his pants. 

**Author's Note:**

> God I love them so much <3


End file.
